Glance of Amber
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: ONE SHOT! Sakura, a Fine Arts student, went to an exhibit with an ex boyfriend. She meant to see artworks but instead, she found something she subconsciously looked forward for.


Sakura, already in her pajamas, walked nearer to her drawer. She examined what's in it.

It has been six years since she last used her magic. And Keroberos, her friend that looked like a stuffed animal and happens to be protector of the seal, is still not around. No worries, he's just over to Tomoyo's since he enjoys her food and she was fond enough of Kero to feed him as much as he wants.

Kero, at the slightest, isn't betraying Sakura for being away for so long. He thought that she needs time to think. She has a lot to reflect on and her magical powers are of no use for her at the moment. But c'mon, when did was the last time it had use for her? It's been ages! Ever since that scruffy Chinese boy left for Hong Kong six years ago (CCS the movie 2), she had no reason to use it... well, he really didn't matter because the one who was giving her reasons to use her magic was Eriol Hiiragizawa. And where is he now? He's out there in England. Who knows what he's doing there? He had probably forgotten that he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed and began wasting his time hooking up and screwing chics. Who knows?

At the moment, Sakura isn't inclined to thinking about her magical hullabaloo, not now and who knows when? She sighed hard and went to bed.

* * *

It's another dream about her ex-boyfriend, Miku. He's the extra special drummer boy she met in College. He's a year ahead of her. They've been on for a bit more than a year and who knows when she'll stop thinking about him. This is one of the reasons why Kero left, he's of no use to her.

Sakura lied awake in the middle of the night. "Tomorrow, I'll feel better." She pampered her thoughts and forced her self to go back to sleep.

It's inexorable, she continued dreaming of him.

* * *

That morning, she woke up all lonely and under the weather. Is it probably because it is raining? Who cares? She still went to her bathroom and did her morning routine.

"Morning..!" She greeted her father. "Morning..!" She repeated at the sight of her brother. She has been doing this 'Morning' routine for eighteen years of her life, accounted her early years when she still weren't able to speak.

* * *

School is exciting enough. College life of Fine Arts had kept her busy during the months. "Hey..!" She happily greeted a man outside the building. The man nodded at her and noticed that she was bringing a canvas.

"What did you paint in there?" The man asked her and he happened to be her ex-boyfriend.

"Just a male model the professor told us to paint." She answered plainly, sitting next to him. Okay, who says ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends aren't allowed to talk or to sit next to each other? That is untrue.

"Oh." He replied.

After leaving her canvas in her locker that late afternoon, she found her self out with Miku in a usual McDonalds spot. It was fun having to dine with him again. He still gets mad every time she spills ketchup on her clothes or if she likes it when she puts fries in her burger. "When will you act like your age?" He asked, not meaning to be rude. She just shrugged her shoulders with a smile. She knows he really doesn't dislike her slightly childish attitude; it's what they got their selves together in the first place.

Upon exiting the food place, they noticed people grouped in one circular table. It's their friends so they most likely went there and joined.

Their College Professor was also there and he invited all of them to go with him in this Art Exhibit.

After a few blocks, they arrived there. Sakura politely acknowledged the Exhibit held by another University. All of them were meant to examine the paintings but something else caught her attention.

There are two people at the corner of the room playing a violin and an acoustic guitar- it adds to the ambiance of the room.

In the moment, she stared at the guitar then to the face of the man playing it. He played so sincere and talented. He looks awfully familiar and she can't remember where she first saw those amber eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hi, this is **Tammi Super Girl**, please drop off a review after reading my One Shot... Thank you..!

* * *

She can't help staring at him; probably because he was slightly staring back. She got her self a booze because she needed to snap her self out from this staring competition with a stranger.

As she drinks her liquor, her eyes wandered off to the musician who still played seriously. She meant to smile at him but that would turn out as plainly and slightly flirting... so she decided not to.

"He's cute." She finally whispered to her self. "Not to mention manly and handsome." She continued.

"What was that?" a guy friend beside her asked.

"Nothing!" she smiled at her friend. He shook his head, once again finding Miku's ex-girlfriend bizarre.

She sighed and found her self once again trapped in the amber depths under his chocolate brown hair. Somehow, something is making her wait.

Wait for what? It is downright pathetic if she admitted that she is waiting for him to quit playing and go talk to her.

'_I mean... like... c'mon..._' she had battles in her mind '_what is it that you are supposed to do after you stare at a person so much and that person most likely stared back? You go converse with that person, right?_' Optimism... Horay for that.

It's getting late but still, more people come in and look around the artworks.

Sakura waited, but the chance never came.

* * *

She found her self alone at the back seat of a taxi cab. Miku led her to that car a while back. She thought hard of what might've happened if she knew who he was. He looked familiar, right? So, what part in her past was he there? She's screwed... Screwed her self with her unavailability to remember such a handsome musician and perhaps also an artist like her self.

Watching the teasing red traffic light, she had another answer to her earlier question.

What is it that you are supposed to do after you stare at a person so much and that person most likely stared back? Musicians just probably stare back to whoever is watching them.

Sakura knows better but she failed to guess that he's possibly Syaoran Li.

You do sometimes forget your puppy love, don't you?

**END**


End file.
